1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved trailer wheel system, particularly a system that utilizes air bags to facilitate the trailer being raised or lowered from the ground level for more efficient loading and unloading, as well as acting as an anti-theft device, and providing a smoother ride for the equipment being transported and the towing vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The benefits associated with trailers as transportation mediums are well known. Historically, in the early days of settlement, the original mode for moving chattel was the horse, which pulled a two-wheeled cart full of goods. This evolved into two horses pulling an extra load of goods, but still with two wheels on the cart. Following this improvement, two horses were used to pull a four-wheeled wagon. The improvement of four wheels over two wheels was significant, as the load being transported was spread far more evenly, and greater carrying capacity was possible.
These primitive transportation means paved the way for modern day trailers, which are far more stable than their historic counterparts, and are able to carry much larger loads. Trailers are now commonly used in a variety of ways, including the transportation of equipment and livestock, and even as mobile dwellings.
Existing trailers, however, are not without their disadvantages. The most significant of these is the inability to be raised and lowered from the ground. Ninety five percent of light trailers are equipped with an axle rigidly attached to a bottom of the trailer, thus preventing the upward and downward mobility of the trailer. This presents problems when trying to load equipment onto the trailer, as it requires ramps and other means that can be a hindrance to the transportation process. Another disadvantage in existing trailers is that by their very nature (wheeled storage compartments) they are more susceptible to theft, as they can be unhitched and/or switched to a vehicle and driven off to another location, without the owner's awareness or consent.
Yet another disadvantage of current trailers is that they lack any type of air ride system to make the ride smoother, thus increasing the chances of equipment being jostled about and/or damaged, as well as added wear and tear on the towing vehicle. Finally, many neighborhoods allow aesthetically pleasing storage sheds on the homeowners' properties, but do not permit trailers to be parked in residential areas, because they are considered unsightly.
Accordingly, there is an established need for an improved trailer wheel system that, in addition to providing a smoother and more stable ride during the transport process, also increases the efficiency of loading and unloading by allowing the trailer to be raised and lowered, while at the same time deterring theft. Further, the improved trailer wheel system can be retro-fitted onto existing light trailers or built into new ones, as well as providing a more aesthetically pleasing storage shed configuration that can be painted to satisfy residential area requirements.